Gone With The Frozen Heart
by DanialDestroy13
Summary: Elsa can't control her power's can Jack helped control it?


Prologue :

It was a cold January morning. Elsa who was six years old and born with a power that can control ice and snow asked her little sister "Hey Anna do you want to build a snowman?". Anna replied "Yes of course!". Both of them clumsily ran outside the house. Both of them built a cute snowman "Hey I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs" said Elsa. Anna replied "I love you Olaf" while giving her sister a warm smile. Elsa also built a slide of ice .Both of them slide happily. Anna was jumping while Elsa create a small mountain for her to land .But Anna was jumping too fast. "Wait!" Yelled Elsa .Suddenly, Elsa struck Anna with her power. Anna fainted. Elsa shouted for her parents help. Their parents came as soon as they heard Elsa's scream. Her father said "Elsa what have you done this is out of control". Elsa replied. "It was an accident, sorry Anna". "She is cold as ice" said her mother. "I know where we have to go" said the King of Arandelle. The king searched for a map to see the healer and found it.

Chapter 1:

All of them took their horses and went to the forest to see the healer. When they arrived, "Please help my daughter" said the king. Slowly the rocks began rolling at them .They were trolls. "It's the king" said the trolls. Then, an old troll came and said "Your majesty, are you looking for me to heal the magic inside your daughter?" ask the troll. "Yes what's your name?" ask the king. "My name is Granpabbie come let me see her" said Granpabbie. Granpabbie slowly annalyzed Anna. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart, the heart is not so easy to remove but the head can be persuaded" said Granpabbie."Do what you must" said the king. "I recommend you removed all of her memory of magic but I leave the fun. She will be alright" while healing Anna ."Listen Elsa, there is beauty in your power but also great danger! You must learn how to control it" said Granpabbie to Elsa. Suddenly two trolls were dragging a weak body "Granpabbie, we found a boy that were lying beside a pond. But he's alive" said the two trolls. The boy looks just like Elsa with white hair, thin and at the same age as her. Suddenly the boy stand up .He was shocked to see trolls. "Where am I?" asked the boy. "You are at the mystic Forest. You were found weak beside a pond and by the way what's your name?" asked Granpabbie."My name is Jack Frost" said the boy. Suddenly at that very moment, Elsa felted a strange feeling about him .It was like he is the same as her with her power. Suddenly Jack froze the land using his staff. His staff was like a 'G' shape. Everyone were shocked to see even Jack himself .And at that moment Elsa was right "He is like me" whispered her to her father. "You're right" said the father while Jack and the other trolls were playing with ice. Then Jack was unleashed to the air. He was flying. All of them were shocked because no one can fly. "Oh yeah what's your name snow queen" chuckled Jack to Elsa .Elsa were shocked how did this boy know I have the power to control snow and ice. Elsa was speechless as her parents too. "Oh, did I just hurt your feeling I just want to know your name" asked Jack. "Um her name is Elsa, this is her sister Anna and how did you know Elsa has powers just like you" ask her father while shaking hands with Jack. "Oh nice to meet you Elsa. I don't know it's like I know her already" replied Jack while giving a warm smile to Elsa. "Both of them were connected with each other so they can talk to each other with their thoughts" said Granpabbie. "So the legend were true, the legend tells that there will be a darkness who wants to control the queen with the power of winter which is you Elsa but the legend also tells there will be a man who will protect the queen with the same power of ice and that's you Jack" said Granpabbie. All of them started to looked confused. "What legend?" said all of them. After Grapabbie explained all of it for an hour. After that all of them understood. "So Jack, are you risking your to save the world and protecting this girl" ask Granpabbie. Jack looked at her and her family, they were all terrified. Jack finally answered "Yes I will protect her with my life" while giving a warm smile to Elsa. Elsa was red of seeing of Jack's face. His face was beautiful. "Thanks Jack" said Elsa. "Mind telling what's the name of the man who wanted to use Elsa power for evil?" asked Jack. "Pitch Black" replied Granpabbie. "Jack what if you live with us while protecting Elsa and having fun with Anna" asked the king. "Yes thank you" replied Jack with a slow voice because live with a beautiful girl which is Elsa. All of them ride their horses while Jack flies with his staff .All of them promised each other to not tell Anna what happened last night and hiding Elsa's secret .

Chapter 2 :

As years goes by, Elsa power was getting stronger .Jack tried everything trying to calm her down but Elsa replied "No! Don't come closer, I don't wanna hurt you" said Elsa. Replied Jack "Hurt me? You won't hurt. Trust me you won't hurt me". Slowly Jack calm her down while giving her a pair of gloves to hide her power .Elsa started to calm down. "Thanks Jack" while looking eye to eye with Jack. Suddenly Anna was on the door asking "Elsa is that Jack you're talking to? Haaaa I know both of you are in love I'm gonna tell father" replied Anna happily. Elsa and Jack were speechless because the two of them love each other even they don't even know that they love each other. "Oh I better go play with Anna" said Jack. "Yeah of course" replied Elsa. Both of them made eye contact before they leave each other. A year later the king and the queen had to go to a place which called Weselton. Elsa and Anna hugged their parents while Jack hugged the king and the queen. "Do you have to go?" asked Elsa sadly. "You'll be fine Elsa besides you have Jack". After a few hours after sailing the king and queen were caught in a terrible storm. Their boat were overwhelmed by the ocean. Their children were told that their parents boat we're overwhelemed. All of them attended the ceremony except Elsa because her feelings was too sad and she wants to let her feelings go by letting her powers go.

Chapter 3 :

After 3 years, it was Elsa coronation day because she has come to age where she will be the queen of Arendelle. Why was it not Jack because Jack was not from the heir of throne even though he was older than Elsa. All of them woke up early except Jack. He woke up earlier to make breakfast for them. Elsa wore a black and blue dress with some beautiful beads around. Jack was shocked to see her beautiful as that. As soon as Jack saw her he said "You look beautiful in that dress" replied Jack with a happy smiled. Thanks Jack" replied back at Jack. "So from now I need to call you queen right? Queen Elsa of Arandelle" ask Jack." Nope, who says that. You can always call me Elsa because I lo—"Elsa paused she doesn't wants to know that she had a crush on Jack for the past years. "Oh thanks Elsa here, I made a breakfast for you. See you at the coronation, beautiful" said Jack while flying with his staff. He quickly flied to find Anna just checking on her. She is ready and on the go. Jack whipered to himself "OK everything is under control, but where is Pitch doesn't he wants to control Elsa, hmmm who cares". As soon as the bell rings for the coronation, Jack quickly fly stealthily before anyone knows he has magic. Jack sat at back of the row. He saw Elsa was afraid. He can see snow coming out of his hand he whispered to Elsa using their thoughts "Don't be afraid I'm here" while helping controlling her ice. At night time the announcement were made for Elsa and Anna to be seated infront the people. After all of that had done Jack started to walk to Elsa while Anna went and enjoying the party and said "Hey Elsa that was lucky I was there". "Yup thanks" without knowing, Elsa gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. Both of them freeze. Elsa said "Oh I'm sorry Jack I shouldn't told –"Jack cuts Elsa's words and gave her a kiss on the cheek too. "It's OK" said Jack. Suddenly a dark shadow appears at the party "Hahaha, I finally found you snow queen" said the shadow. Everyone were frightened. "Who's there" said Jack bravely. "Oh looks like Jack Frost is here too. Good good. I belived we have met Jack" the shadow began to form to a human body. "How long it's been Jack when we first met I think it's been 10 years". "It's Pitch you finally showed up and we haven't met" Jack giving an angry face to Pitch. "Looks you have loss all of your memory" replied Pitch while showing a case "This case has all of your memory before you became Jack Frost" while the case was giving voices. "That voice I know, that voice. HAAA that's a trap" replied Jack holding Elsa's hand. "Oh it's real alright" said Pitch. "Shut up!" said Jack. "Ha! You want me to shut up talking to you. You are pathetic, you are alone and will always be alone, you have no sibling, no family, NOTHING!" said Pitch. Suddenly without knowing Jack is already behind Pitch ready to blast Pitch. "You don't understand anything!" screamed Jack while blasting an ice spike to Pitch. "No! I understand you. You have nothing just like me" while both of them blast each other. "HAAAAAA!" Jack blast of ice at Pitch while Pitch blast a black sand at Jack creating a nightmare. Suddenly a soft voice while hugging Jack" Enough Jack don't be a monster" Jack know that's Elsa's voice. "Ha Jack, look at what we can create, we can make the world—"said Pitch while Jack cuts his line "Pitch Black". "And Jack Frost too" replied Pitch. "No they fear us and I don't want that. For the last time leave me alone" Jack walks away." Find but before that" Pitch quickly grab Elsa "HA! Come on Frost what are you gonna do" Jack was caught off guard. "Jack!" cried Elsa. "Leave her out of this Pitch this is between you and me" said Jack while pointing his staff at Pitch. At that point all that Jack can heard were "Jack save the queen please" and Anna begging Jack "Please Jack. Please save my sister". "Give me the staff Jack and I let her go" spoke Pitch. Jack slowly gave his staff to Pitch. "Now let her go" said Jack. "Hmmmm no. You want to be alone. So be alone!" shouted Pitch, Without knowing Elsa freeze Pitch's hand "Ahhh you moster" tossing Elsa "ELSA!" screamed Jack while Pitch broke his staff "AHHHH" screamed Jack. Then Pitch blast an arrow of darkness to Jack's chest. "Hmm we'll, meet again everyone" said Pitch while looking everybody who's in fear. He quickly vanished to a thin air. "Queen Elsa are you alright?" ask everyone. "Yes I'm fine where's Jack" Elsa finding his boyfriend. Elsa found Jack lying weakly at the floor "Party is over close the gates" said Elsa to one of the guards while dragging Jack's body to her room. As Pitch leave, all of them knew, they were in great danger.

Chapter 4 :

2 days after Pitch show up. Jack woke up and confused why was he in Elsa's room. He slowly walked downstairs slowly. Then he saw a woman which is beautiful. But then realise it's just Elsa" Morning" said Jack. Elsa looked at him and ran to hugged him. She hugged Jack tightly. "Elsa you're hugging me a little too tight and I can't breathe" said Jack breathlessly. They smiled at each other." Jack here is breakfast that I make for you" Elsa spoke. "Thanks. How long that I've been sleeping" ask Jack. "2 days" replied Elsa. Suddenly a figure pop up. It's just Anna. Anna was holding Jack's broken staff and a case. "Jack!" rushed Anna to hug him. "No, not again" Jack said breathlessly. Both of them chuckled. "I'm sorry about your staff Jack but I found the case of that creep was holding" said Anna. "Thanks Anna" said Jack. As soon as all of them had breakfast, Jack slowly walked to Elsa's room sadly while holding his broken staff and the case. Elsa assisted him to go to her room while Anna goes to her room. As soon as they entered Elsa's room, Elsa asked "Jack why are you sad?" Jack replied "Pitch was right, I make a messed. Last night was supposed to be your coronation day and I ruined it. I don't deserve to be your guardian." said Jack sadly while tears was on Jack's cheek. Elsa said "What are you saying, you protected me last night. If it wasn't you, we're all gonna be dead by now" while rubbing Jack's tears. Jack and Elsa have made an eye contact with each other. Suddenly the case started to glow. Both of them were shocked. There is voice coming out from the case saying 'Jack'. "Touch it Jack" said Elsa. "I don't know if I should touch it" replied Jack. "We touch it together" said Elsa. So couples touch the case together. When they touch it, they were in Jack's memory. After that they saw how did Jack found Elsa. Elsa found that Jack was ice skating with her little sister in the pond. Suddenly Jack's little sister found herself on an ice that's about to cracked. Jack came to the rescued but at that time he doesn't have the power. Jack calmed her down and said they're going to play hopscotch. Jack made it while her sister don't. Jack grab a 'G' shape stick that he uses as his staff to grab her. Her sister was safe but Jack fell into the pond and froze for a year. Elsa found his power came when his in the pond. His hair turned white .Then all of them gasp it's over. "You have family Jack. You have a sister too Jack. You saved your sister Jack. You saved her" shouted Elsa while hugging him. "Yeah I save her. I have a family and I… that's why I was given power. I'm a guardian" said Jack. "C'mon let's fix my staff" Jack grabbed her staff while Elsa helped him. Both of them combine their energy into the staff. Without knowing the staff has transformed into a glass staff with an additional grip and less weight. The two of them know that's the evolution of Jack's staff. Jack gave a kiss on Elsa's cheek and said "Thanks Elsa" Jack flies through the window with joy. Elsa was paralyzed for a second and blushed at the same time.

Chapter 5 :

Anna was outside of the castle. She was searching for the man who she wants to be for her entire life. Suddenly she bumped into a tall, fair guy. He was handsome. It's the guy that Anna desired. Anna gets closer to him and asked "Hi there what's your name?". The guy turned around and said "Hi Princess my name is Kristoff" said the man. Anna asked "Oh Kristoff so you want to accompany me while walking along the streets" Anna ask politely. "Of course. It's my pleasure to accompany the princess" said Kristoff." Call me Anna" said Anna. Then both of them talked along the way until night. "It's getting darker I got to go home bye see you tomorrow" said Kristoff. "Yeah me too my sister will be angry me, bye" said Anna. Anna walked happily to the castle and her Elsa said where have you been searching someone I guess" Elsa chuckled. "No" replied Anna and went straight to her room. Elsa just grinned knowingly. Elsa went to her to sleep. Before she went to sleep she was thinking about Jack and Pitch. But Elsa just stop thinking about them and went straight to bed. While she's asleep she had a nightmare. She dreamt about Jack's death. Jack was killed by Pitch. Pitch shot a very sharp arrow to his chest until it went straight through Jack chest. Elsa shouted "JACK!". Jack came as soon he heard the scream. "What's the matter?" ask Jack. "I have nightmare. Jack can you sleep with me" asked Elsa. "Ahhh ok. I'm always here for you" while rubbing Elsa's hair when he's at her bed. Jack even sang her favourite song that Jack created by himself .The name of the song is 'Let It Go'.

Chapter 6 :

In the morning, Jack woke up early as usual. But when he woke, he found he was on the floor while Elsa was on top of him hugging him like a bolster. Elsa hugged Jack tightly like it was nothing .Elsa was still asleep. Anna has already awake. Anna went to greet her sister. When she came into the room she said "What in the world happened here" while smiling at Jack. "Ahhh a little help here" giggled Jack. "Oopss, I can't hear anything" Anna walked away and went straight through the door while laughing. "Anna! Anna! Help me" said Jack .Jack was confused, Elsa had never sleep like this before. This time she sleep even after 10 a.m. 2 hours later, Elsa finally woke up. "Have a nice sleep?" asked Jack. "Yup I sleep like a baby" Elsa yawning without opening her eyes. Then she was shocked she was with Jack on the floor while she is hugging him like a bolster. "How long did I hug you Jack" ask Elsa. "Solid 2 hours. You were crushing me like I was your bolster" chuckled Jack. "Oh sorry" Elsa giggled. Then both of them get up and clean up their self and have breakfast. While running down the stairs Jack found Anna was eating. Anna saw Jack and just smile at him because of the incident. "Very funny Anna" Jack giving Anna a smiley face. After all of them had breakfast Jack told "Elsa I'm gonna find Pitch. This is the only way to stop him from reaching you." said Jack. "No way it's too dangerous" said Elsa. "But Elsa, Jack has a point. This is the only way to protect you and Arandelle" Anna said. Elsa was worried because both of them had a point. As soon after breakfast, Jack ran to his room to take his staff. Elsa came into his room and she asked if she can follow but Jack was worried if she follows she will get hurt. But Elsa resist and Jack finally allowed her followed him.

Chapter 7 :

As soon as both of them came out of the castle, Pitch was already waiting for them."Long time no see Jack. "Pitch spoke. "I will beat you down this time and I will protect everyone. "You? Protect everyone that's a lie. How can you beat all of this" Pitch while showing Jack an army of dark night that surrounded Arandelle. "Jack, that's a lot how can you beat all of them?" asked Elsa with a frightened voice. Jack was speechless he knew he can't beat them all at once. "What do you want to do snow queen. Join me and leave Arandelle alone" asked Pitch. "Never!" shouted Elsa. Jack knew all of the lives of Arandelle was in his hands. Without thinking anything Jack rushed to Pitch with his new staff. He strikes Pitch with a blast of ice. Jack felt that Pitch was stronger. His attack doesn't affect Pitch at all. "I'll help you Jack" said Elsa. Elsa and Jack combined their powers into Jack's staff and they manage to kill several of the dark horses .Elsa was just hoping that the dream she dreamt was not real and won't happened to Jack. Suddenly Jack was at his knee and Pitch knew if he wanted to strike this is the time. Pitch stroke Jack with a sharp arrow through Jack's chest. Elsa she stand still like she has no hope left. She rushed to Jack. She knew Jack will be gone in just a couple of minutes. Jack is already fading away. "Jack! Please, please don't leave me here." cried Elsa. "Hahahaha finally Frost is gone. Now I can deal with you!" shouted Pitch while getting close to Elsa. Elsa knew she was done. But at that exact moment Jack was on his feet. "I will never gonna leave you Elsa" said Jack. "No! I shot you" said Pitch in frightened. "Looks like you miss your shot" said Jack. Without knowing Jack stroke Pitch with his new staff only this time it was more powerful. That shot made Pitch tumbled down to the ground. "You lost Pitch you have nowhere to run" Jack said to him with a serious face. "Haaa! I lost. You're out of your mind. I have an army" But it turns out that his army of horses doesn't even follow him instead chasing him. "What's the matter? Kill them all!" shouted Pitch". I think they don't want to follow you anymore" chuckled Jack. "No, no, no" shouted Pitch frightened. Suddenly all of the horses chase Pitch and grab him and put him into a deep hole and seal him away. Elsa gave Jack a hug. A kiss to his cheek too. She was crying of happiness. Jack hugged her back. "It's over. So you can live as the queen of Arandelle and I just live as Jack Frost." commented Jack. "I don't think so" chuckled Elsa.

Chapter 8 :

The next day, Jack and Elsa made Arandelle snow they want to have some fun. Everyone came out early to play with them. They called it 'snow day'. Elsa made a snowman with her power while Jack was building a slide using his staff. All the kids played happily and they want to have permission to play a snowball fight .So they ask the king and queen so they can play. They agreed. They divided to two group's one group with Jack for boys and the other group with Elsa for the girls. They throw snowballs. Elsa made a snowcastle and an ice shield for the girls to hide. "Hey! That's cheating." said Jack while throwing 30 snowballs using his staff. "No it's not" chuckled Elsa. Suddenly a big snowball was created by Elsa and she throws it to the boys without the boys knowing it. "We win!" Elsa and the girls said it. "No it isn't" Jack rushed to Elsa and tackle to the ground. "Hi" said Jack. "Hey there" said Elsa. Both of them looked each other in the eye. Both of them just can't think about anything but each other. "We can get up now" Jack said breathlessly. "Oh yes" Elsa blushed and help Jack get up. Anna just came with her boyfriend Kristoff just stare at them. The kids also stare at them because they looked perfect with each other. The kids just smile at them while Jack and Elsa chased after them. The kids just shouted "Queen Elsa loves Jack Frost!" .It was spread to whole Arandelle. But Anna said "Yeah you two looks perfect with each other".

Chapter 9 :

30 minutes earlier, Anna went to see Kristoff. Anna went around Arandelle just to find Kristoff. She managed to find him. Kristoff was resting under a tree. Anna surprised him while saying "BOO! Sleeping? hah!" Kristoff which was sleeping was like "WOAH! Oh it's you. You scared me to death .I taught it was some creep crawling at me" .Both of them have a good laugh. "So let me guess you're going out and want me to accompany you. Ok let's go". Anna just gave Kristoff a 'right' face. While walking Kristoff ask "Hey Anna, do you have any specific person who do love and mind telling me what's his name?" Anna froze because she can't belived Kristoff just ask that question. "Yes there is. His tall, fair and his name is Kristoff" Anna didn't realise what she said until she said his name. Kristoff said "Oh really you love me? I'm just amazed. Thank you Anna". Anna felt that was the happiest moment of her life. She brought Kristoff to seek permission from her sister to fall in love. When they arrived to see Elsa, Anna saw Elsa was on top of Jack. Anna and Kristoff just laughed. The words have been spread out all over Arandelle. Jack and Elsa we're embarrassed. So, they chased Anna and the other who spread the word. The kids and Anna laughed while running.

Chapter 10 :

When night falls, Elsa asked Jack to go to her room. She asked "Jack are we perfect together just like they said today?" Jack said "I think we are. Look we have white hair, same power, but I'm older and I'm a little bit taller so, I think we are perfect together. Those two sat next to each other. They've made eye contact. They were about to kiss each other. But they did it! They kiss each other on the lips. Suddenly when they're kissing, Anna interrupted the scene. Anna was shocked to see them. It's true they we're meant for each other. Elsa asked why she is here, Anna replied she want permission about her want to fall in love with Kristoff. She wanted permission from her sister. Elsa granted her permission. Anna was in deep happy mood. Before she leave Elsa's room, she said "You two will make a great couple" while smiling at Jack and Elsa. Elsa asked if Jack wanted to become the king, Jack replied in confusion "If I want to be the king, I have to marry you". "That's why I'm asking you. Do you want to marry me Jack?" Jack said "Why don't I want to marry you. You are beautiful, everyone wants to marry you" Jack replied happily. Elsa froze. She didn't expect that answer from Jack so she froze to her knee.

Epilogue :

So it was real. The marriage of the Queen of Arrandelle and a plain guy with the same powers as her. They opened up the gates and this time it's forever because all of Arandelle already know Elsa's power and Jack's power. They make a party until night. They enjoyed the party. Jack was announced to be the King of Arandelle. Elsa was happy to heard that. Those two walked around the castle talking to each other while Anna and Kristoff enjoyed the party. After a while Jack found himself with Elsa in the ballroom which the party was held. All of the people of Arandelle congrats both of them of their marriage. Both of them smile and said "Thank you to all of you for attending the party". Jack and Elsa danced around the ballroom while the others applause them. Both of them danced gracefully. Jack and Elsa made fireworks made of ice using their power. It was indeed a memorial day for all of them especially for Jack and Elsa.


End file.
